Angel Angelica Bear
Angel Angelica is a cartoon character created by Little Airplane Productions in the Bendy series. Similar to the other popular characters, like Bendy and Boris, Angel Angelica starred in a series of cartoons in her 1993 debut as the studio's first female cartoon character. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, Alice made her first appearance in the "Sent From Above" poster from Chapter 2, and there are several props dedicated to her from Chapter 3 to 5 like plush toys, brief cutouts, and cartoon clips. Twisted Alice and Allison Angel are the original Alice's real-life counterparts. During the past times before the game's events, Alice was originally voiced by actress Susie Campbell but then was later replaced by Allison Pendle. Contentshide General Description Creation Physical Appearance Personality In-Game Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Chapter 5: The Last Reel Spin-off Appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run Novel Appearances Dreams Come to Life Sent From Above Trivia General Facts In-Game Facts Audio References General Description Edit CreationEdit "It has always been part of our plan to bring a dynamic, strong, and intelligent character like Alice to the table," — Joey Drew1 On September 12th, 1933, Joey Drew Studios announced the first female character to join the ranks of their beloved cartoon characters Bendy and Boris. Alice was designed to be a counterbalance to the mischievous antics of Bendy and the easygoing nature of Boris the Wolf, she wants everything to be done right. Physical Appearance Edit "A girl in a short black strapless dress with a halo." — Dreams Come to Life2 Alice is a female humanoid cartoon character with slightly wavy medium-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She wears a black dress similar to that of a 1920's flapper dress with a short skirt (which was seen as appealing in the 1920s and 30s) and a white bow tie that is identical to Bendy's is around her bust line. Like the other characters, Alice has pie eyes with a single eyelash each, and a small mole under her right eye. She has slightly short arms wearing a pair of white gloves over black detached sleeves, with circles in the palms. Her legs have a pair of stockings or black garter belts. In the game's 1st anniversary image, she wears a pair of black shoes, although her appearance is slightly different than in-game, her hair is slightly less wavy, her dress is a little longer, she doesn't wear her garter belts, and the lines on her gloves aren't present. She wears a much longer, floor-length version of her dress in the "Siren Serenade" poster, although her mole is seen near her left eye. Alice has a combination of angelic and demonic traits, with a pair of horns as well as a halo floating above her head. Her horns can move to point downwards when she's in distress, as seen in her game-over image in Bendy in Nightmare Run. From her cutout, she is also shown to stand on a cloud. Personality Edit "Alice isn't your typical girl next door. She's a character with charm, but brains too. When Bendy is getting up to something, Alice is there to throw a wrench into his schemes." — Joey Drew1 "What kind of gal? Well, she's quite a gal," said Joey Drew with a wry smile. "She sings; she dances. We think Alice's fiery, sharp character will really resonate with Bendy fans," — Joey Drew1 Alice is stated to be a dynamic, strong and intelligent character with charm and brains. She is there to stop Bendy's schemes whenever the little devil is up to something, acting as the more sensible side of the two. Suggested by the "SHE SINGS! SHE DANCES!" tagline from Alice's Sent From Above poster, Alice has a talent for dancing and singing. Heard from her "I'm Alice Angel" song from Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3, she is revealed to be sweet and happy-go-lucky, as her angelic nature would imply. Sammy Lawrence referred to Alice's voice as both "heavenly and beautiful".3 In-Game Appearances Edit Bendy and the Ink Machine Edit Chapter 2: The Old Song Edit Alice is first revealed in a poster on the wall, located to the right of the music department hall next to the pool room. Entitled Sent From Above, it also features Bendy, hiding beneath the title. In the recording studio, an audio log from Susie Campbell can be found, claiming that the staff really enjoys her voicing talent for Alice. She claims that she feels a connection with Alice, unlike the other characters,4 and mentions that Sammy thinks Alice may be as popular as Bendy someday.5 Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Edit In the Heavenly Toys department, posters, plush toys, and even a cardboard cutout of Alice can be found throughout the chapter. A cassette left by Shawn Flynn, however, states that Alice did not catch on popularity-wise in comparison to the studio' other creations. Alice's merchandise shelved in the warehouse was apparently not selling well. In the room dedicated to Alice before Twisted Alice shows up for a jumpscare, several televisions turn on automatically and plays the "I'm Alice Angel" song performed by Alice Angel for a little while. Shortly after, Twisted Alice shows up for the first time. If the player chooses the "angel path", it is revealed that Susie was suddenly replaced by Allison Pendle as Alice's new voice actress without being told. Desperate for a way to fix it, Susie is heartbroken. On Level 9's inner chamber, a giant statue of Alice holding a "SHE'S QUITE A GAL!" sign can be seen above the entrance to the flooded warehouse. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Edit More numerous environments (posters, sculpture heads, etc) related to Alice Angel reappeared around multiple locations in the fourth chapter. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Edit Alice Angel appears in posters and animation clips. In Joey's diary cassette that is located in his office, Alice is mentioned by Joey while discussing his plan with her former voice actress to bring her and the other cartoon characters to reality. She also appears in the after-credits scene in a signed photo from Henry picturing her, Bendy, and Boris holding hands. Spin-off Appearances Edit Bendy in Nightmare Run Edit 3DBINRAlice Alice's appearance in Nightmare Run. "Sent from above, Alice Angel is a singing, dancing cartoon sensation who brings a little light into everything she touches... often upsetting those who prefer the dark!" — Character description Cost: 7,500 Bacon Soup Default HP: 8 Advantages: Extra Bacon Soup pack spawn Disadvantages: Has less health than average Alice Angel appears in the mobile spin-off as one of the playable characters, available when purchasing 7,500 Bacon Soup cans. While having a slightly less health, she is able to spawn extra Bacon Soup packs in 2, 4, and 6 during gameplay. Novel Appearances Edit Dreams Come to Life Edit Alice appeared to be only seen in a series of cameos in the Dreams Come to Life novel. Her halo can be seen carved into Henry's desk with the words "I'll try to do you proud, Henry". Sent From Above Edit The origin of Alice's creation will be told in another upcoming novel: Sent From Above. Trivia Edit General Facts Edit Alice's design appears to be inspired by Betty Boop, a cartoon creation of Fleischer Studios from a similar time period to the game. They are similar in that they act as a beautiful and cheerful female character to act as a polar opposite to the other main character of the respective studio (Betty Boop to Bimbo, Alice to Bendy). Furthermore, similarly to Betty Boop, Alice's "Sent From Above" poster tagline suggests that she dances and sings. The fact that Alice has both a halo and a pair of horns yet lacks wings, implies that she is a fallen angel, supported by the fact that the episode she stars in is titled "Sent From Above". The holes in each palm of Alice's gloves are not only strikingly identical to the way Mickey's gloves looked during the 1930's (the image for example), but could also be a reference to stigmata, a term in Christian faith to describe marks or sores on the body in the same places Jesus Christ was crucified, referencing her status as an angel. From theMeatly's first Q&A video, when it was questioned if Bendy and Alice are dating, theMeatly's only response was a look of seemingly shocked silence.6 The nature of Alice and Bendy's relationship is also hinted at further in an old description of her official merchandise.7 In-Game Facts Edit Bendy and the Ink MachineBendy in Nightmare Run General According to theMeatly on Twitter, Alice is "quite a gal", a hint to the tagline that would accompany her appearance in Chapter 3."That Angel... she's quite a girl."8 The tagline, "SHE'S QUITE A GAL!", held by Alice's statue in Chapter 3, is a reference to the same tweet. theMeatly also stated that there is no problem "an Angel" can't fix, foreshadowing Alice's physical reveal in the same chapter."There's no problem an Angel can't fix."9 Alice is the only cartoon character who has been confirmed to speak with words in the show. Additionally, she is the only one with a confirmed voice actor. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Suggested by the "I'm Alice Angel" song performed by the actress Lauren Synger from the game's development team, it is entirely possible that Alice's singing in-game is voiced by Allison Pendle instead of Susie who was replaced unexpectedly, as Susie herself is voiced by Alanna Linayre while Allison is assumed to be voiced by Lauren. Audio Edit Description Audio Alice Angel in the televisions singing "I'm Alice Angel" in Chapter 3. Play sound MUS CH3 aaintroductionsong References Edit ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page 54-55 ↑ Bendy and the Ink Machine: Dreams Come to Life - Chapter 3, page 14 ↑ "Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2001. Twitter. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Blue Characters Category:Heaven Pets Category:Characters who wear Wings Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters with Blonde/Yellow as Wigs Category:Angels/Male Angels Category:Characters who wear angel headbands Category:FullSize Doll as Pets